The main objective of the invention is to provide such a propeller duct for water craft which is thrust enhancing, in that in cooperation with the rotating propeller creates a substantial increase in the propulsive thrust and towing efficiency of the craft.
Many serious accidents have occurred to persons water skiing or swimming in the vicinity of the exposed propellers of water craft, and another objective of the present invention is to provide a propeller duct which effectively prevents such accidents.
A further objective is to provide such a propeller duct which may be easily attached to the shaft housing of present-day outboard motors, or to the stern drive of present-day inboard motors.
Yet another objective of the invention is to provide such an improved propeller duct which may be fabricated from inexpensive resilient material.